Angels or Lost Souls
by Brittney-xx
Summary: As the Winchesters watched the Angels fall from the sky they noticed an odd one falling in a batch of blue, unlike the other white blasts of light. They soon realise that the falling Angel is headed straight for them. Sariel is her name. The Angel of healing gets more than she asked for when she crash lands in front of the Winchesters. Will she survive? I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL!


Dean and Sam watched on as the Angels fell from the sky, one in particular they noticed flashed blue instead of white as it fell. There were four more blue flashes and the Angels fell from the sky.  
"Dean" Sam called out. Dean jumped back just as an Angel hit the ground where he had just been standing. Both of them looked at the Angel and saw that she was blond, her eyes were shut and she looked as if she were sleeping.  
"She looks like she's asleep" Dean noted. Sam looked at his brother then at the sleeping Angel.  
"We should get her out of here" Sam told his brother. Dean nodded then picked up the Angel and laid her in the backseat of the impala.

They drove until the next closest motel and Sam booked in while Dean waited in the car with the girl. Sam came running back with the keys to the motel and waved them at the window.  
"Room 305" he told his brother then walked off to meet him at the door. Dean turned the engine back on and was about to drive towards Sam when he heard a gasp. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw the Angel was awake.  
"What happened? Where am I?" she asked. She saw Dean and jumped.  
"It's okay, you're fine. My brother and I found you in a field. You were unconscious so we brought you to a motel to heal" he explained. The Angel looked at him confused.  
"Motel?" she asked. Dean sighed and drove to where Sam was standing. The two got out of the car and walked into the motel room.  
"This is my younger brother Sam, and I'm Dean" the older brother introduced. The Angel was still looking around.  
"Sariel" she said back. The brothers looked at each other and Sam logged onto the net.  
"Archangel of healing" Sam read. Sariel turned upon hearing her name.  
"Former Archangel. My garrison and I left Heaven then returned a few years later begging for forgiveness. I need to find them; Vohu, Asha and Haurvatat" Sariel told the Winchesters. They looked at each other before Sam Googled the names of the Archangels.  
"Vohu is the Archangel of righteous mind. Asha is the Archangel of highest truth and Haurvatat is the Archangel of perfection. Nice mix" Sam commented after reading aloud. Dean watched as Sariel went into the bathroom to look around.  
"You know it would be easier and less dangerous to call you something else. Like, I don't know maybe Sarah?" Dean suggested following the girl around. She turned to face him, dwelling on the name before nodding.  
"Sarah it is" she smiled. Dean smiled and nodded.  
"Great" he replied. Sam came up behind them.  
"What about a last name. That way I can put her into the system" he asked.  
"Lively" Sarah said without hesitation.  
"Live lee?" Sam asked. The girl nodded.  
"Lively, because all Angels are alive and active" she explained. Sam nodded then went back to his computer to type in her information.

An hour later Sarah Lively was an actual name in the San Diego database.  
"When are we going out to find my garrison?" Sarah asked impatiently. Dean looked at her slightly irritated from this being the 39th time she had asked and counting.  
"Aren't Angels meant to be patient?" he asked. Sarah glared at him.  
"Stop it you two. We need to find Cas first then we'll go find your garrison" Sam told them. Sarah furrowed her brows in confusion before nodding reluctantly.  
"Who's Cas?" she asked.  
"Castiel. He's helped us in the past, he's an Angel like you" Dean informed the girl.  
"Castiel was there during the fall, I saw him landing in a forest of some sort. I could help you find him" she offered. Sam nodded and stood up.  
"Lead the way" he said. They got back into the car and drove back to Sariel's landing site. She looked around then pointed North-East.  
"That way" she instructed. They followed her to a shallow crater and they looked around worried.  
"He's already up and walking around" Sam noted. Sarah was starting to become irritated.  
"Well thankyou Mr Obvious" she snapped. Sarah turned her back to the boys and continued on until she found another crater, this one had an Angel in it though.

Sariel jumped into the crater wanting to help her brother in need. She rolled the man over and moved the hand draping over his face until she saw his facial features.  
"Gabriel" she breathed. Turning to look over her shoulder she waved the shocked Winchesters over to help her carry him until he awoke.  
"We thought he was dead" Dean told her. She shook her head with a tear in her eye.  
"So did I" she whispered. They had to stop suddenly a few metres later from Sam tripping into another crater. There were so many fallen Angels in the forest.  
"It's a girl Angel" Dean yelled out, he wasn't allowed to let go of Gabriel though. Sarah jumped gracefully into the crater and shook the brunette awake.  
"Asha" she smiled. The brunette smiled back and hugged Sariel.  
"Sariel" Asha breathed in relief. "Megatron stabbed you. I saw it" Asha said. Sarah smiled at her.  
"That's how I could sense you all. These boys know Castiel, they want to find him and I offered to help so I could find you. I know where Vohu and Haurvatat are as well, although Haurvatat could stay down for a bit longer though" Sariel smiled. Asha nodded and smiled with her. The two stood up and dusted off before continuing.

Soon enough they found themselves stuck at a frozen lake. Dean touched the ice and it cracked under the weight of his finger. Dean stood back up and turned to them.  
"Got any Angel powers that could refreeze the lake?" he asked. Sariel stepped forwards and touched the ice but nothing happened.  
"Our powers were removed but I thought since I could still sense the others that I maybe had some powers left" she told them with a shrug.  
"How far away is Cas?" Sam asked.  
"200m from the end of the lake" she replied. Dean and Sam sighed before Sam turned to her again.  
"How long would it take to detour around?" he asked.  
"About a day" Asha told them. Dean and Sam looked over the half-frozen lake with a look of desperation and defeat. This was going to be a long walk.


End file.
